


That’s The Way I’ve Always Heard It Should Be

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pastel Dan Howell, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: The English king and queen are beloved by all throughout the country and they have a son, the prince, who would rather sit in his chambers then find a suitor.Dan already likes the man he ran into at the coffee shop a few blocks away anyways.





	1. Canopy Dreams

Buckingham Palace was old and too big—to Dan. His mom, dad, and him lived there with the maids yet there was still so much space left. His bedroom was the size of some peoples’ house layouts and the palace itself was the size of the fictional wizarding school, Hogwarts.

Dan laid lazily in his canopy bed. He didn’t even like the sheets, they were tacky and uncomfortable to him. They were the ‘finest’ silk from Peru, the curtains hung extravagantly upon thick gold bars and they were made of a high priced satin yet still, the way it all felt against his skin wasn’t his favourite thing. His parents refused to get him something different though, of course, they’re wanted to maintain a good public image.

The princes bed was where he spent mostly all of his time instead of roaming he red carpeted halls of his home. He’s been sheltered all his life so far and at 17, he didn’t have any desire to leave now. He was homeschooled o he barely had any friends, the only form of communication was his phone.

He adored his phone, the Internet was one place where he can be on and not be swarmed or questioned by people. It was his everything. His parents didn’t get it but he didn’t care because all he wanted to do (and did do) was sit around and make posts about the coffee shop boy and his deep voice.

Falling in love with someone at a coffee shop, when it’s granted you’ll never see each other again, and they’re a regular person... was hard, but so _fun_. 

Dan remembered the day well; He went to the small, not well known, coffee shop a few blocks away from the palace and ordered what he regularly ordered, cue hot stranger bumping into him when he was ready to leave, also cue the both of them awkwardly apologizing and cleaning up the coffee. Dan ruined his favourite sweater that day but it was totally worth it. He insisted to pay for what he ruined of the hot strangers but they insisted he shouldn’t, the prince gave him 150 pounds anyways and then they left.

He regretted not giving him his phone number, so now he sits all day wanting to revisit the coffee shop and dreaming of the fine man being a suitor.

A knock sounded at Dans’ chamber door and he jumped in surprise, his mother stood at the entrance with a wide smile on her face, the crows feet at the outer counters of her eyes showed her age. Yet she was still beautiful.

”Daniel, would you mind accompanying me and your father for brunch? The maids are getting restless”

Dan nodded and got up, following the queen down the red carpeted halls of the palace to the dining hall. 

“Actually, Mom, can I excuse myself? Im feeling quite irritable and think I need a walk”

His mother’s eyes flashed worry and hesitance but it was quickly gone and she smiled again, nodding, “Of course, but please be careful and please watch where you are. I don’t want anyone to mob you or hurt you.”

Dan nodded, agreeing. She was right. Although they were beloved in England, there weee still people who hated them and would not hesitate to go out of their way and hurt them. They were always on alert when they went out alone.

The prince quickly rushed out the backside of the castle and waved to the foot guards who looked at him beefing and waved, their faces still stoic and expressionless. Dan skipped passed them and down the paths where no one seemed to be, it was perfect; the gates were opened for him as he approached, the small path that lead out to the street. It was a secret way to get to the streets safely.

Dan squeezed through the trees and dusted himself off when he was finally on the pavement, he walked calmly down the sidewalk while looking through Tumblr. London always his favourite place in England, apart from maybe Wales, it was cozy and he knew so many people fromthe palaces stupid parties they’d hold, and people were nice to them. But maybe that was because they were royalty, there are people that can get treated horribly by someone that was nice to him. That was something he didn’t get to experience while being homeschooled. He was sheltered from the bad, only hearing it on the news and from people online.

But when he gets married to a potential suitor he wants to live in a flat with them, only them, no maids, no parents there 24/7, no guards, just them. Maybe it will happen, he hopes.

Dan pushes himself past the door and the bell above it chimes merrily. He waves to his good friend that works at the counter and she chirps back happily, greeting him as always. Her name was Louise and she was a lovely lady that was older then him by a few years, she had blonde hair, and teo beautiful daughters that were as radiant and amazing as her.

”Good evening, prince, will you have he usual?”

Dan scowled playfully at her, sitting at the car chairs at the high counters, he slouched and laid on his arm.

”You know how much I hate that shit, Lou”

”And you know how much I hate you calling me a literal toilet,” she snarked back just as playfully. They laughed, he hadn’t even realized that. 

“Fine fine, I’ll change your nickname and you stop calling me prince”

She nodded and got to making his coffee, he watched her, she always was the best at making his. 

“How’s it in the palace?”

Dan sighed, “Boring as ever, I escaped my parents’ daily brunch. I just want some suitor to come along and fuck me”

Louise choked, spluttering out some noises before she could speak again. Dan laughed. “Dan—! You can’t just— why would you say it like that?!”

His cheeks bloomed a bright red. “It’s true.” “Doesn’t mean you should say it! There’s children here!”

The prince looked around and only found a few couples and one other person. They were most definitely not children but Dan nodded sarcastically l, eyebrows raised. 

“Definitely, Louise, I wonder if their mummies and daddies are going to pick them up”

She handed her friend his drink and smiled, leaning against the counter.

”Probably.”

They continued talking while Dan slowly dipped at his coffee. It was a slow day for them but he wasn’t complaining because he loved talking to her, she was a great friend.

”Are you staying here because you want to see that boy again or because your parents bug you”

”Both, But also because I love you and you’re a great friend”

Louise grinned widely and patted Dans hand, she couldn’t hug him from where she was. “I love you too! Even though you’re royalty you’re not stuck up or snobbish”

Now it was Dans’ turn to snort. Snobbish? Stuck up? We’re those stereotypes of his family? They didn’t seem those things at all (to him, he hoped).

”Well thank you, I really have been trying to dial down the materialistic talk for the public,” he straightened his back and pulled a serious yet friendly face, his chin was tilted up and his voice emulated the deep accents Americans claimed Snglish people had. “I just _adore_ my Ferarri and my millions of dollars! Mummy and Daddy pay for everything and I don’t ever get my hands dirty!”

Louise fake gagged, “You can’t fool me, you don’t even know how to be rich even though you were born into a literal Hogwarts sized estate. You own maybe two pairs of black, ripped, skinny jeans and 40 pastel pink and creme colored sweaters.”

She wasn’t wrong. Dan did own only cute colored sweaters and skinny jeans, although...

”I do have a few skirts actually, but those are for me only”

”SKIRTS?! DANIEL HOWELL I MUST SEE THEM WHEN YOU GET HOME!”

Louise was screeching and jumping up and down and banging her hands excitedly on the counter while the prince tried to shush her and calm her down.

”Louise! I’ll show you, Jesus Christ, you’re having a seizure about skirts!”

”Cause you’d look so cute in them! You haven’t told me about them! I thought we were friends!”

Dan rolled his eyes and slouched back down into the counter, his coffee was almost done but he didn’t want to leave. He loved it here so much. 

“I need to maintain my public image so... they don’t come out around people or online really.”

She pouted and opened her mouth to say something until the service bell at the front started to ring multiple times, both of their heads turned to see the noise and the handsome stranger was there with a persistent, and maybe annoyed look on his face.

He spoke up and Dan could’ve melted right then and there off of the elevated seat, his voice was deep and beautiful and sexy and— 

“As much as I’d love to hear about his skirts, I’d really like a caramel macchiato please”

The blonde nodded and rushed to him, taking his money and muttering a few apologies. He grinned and said that it was okay, his eyes would flicker to Dan who now had his gaze at the opposite wall, a bright blush on his cheeks.

”So Dan, I expect pictures of you in your skirts, maybe them cute!”

Dan blushed even further and nodded, getting up, the ebony haired man watching him still. 

“I—I— of course!”

She waived at his retreating back, “Tell the king and queen I said hello and that I’ll visit again!”

Dan nodded and turned around and before he left, the same confused deep voice spoke up loud and clear. “Wait— that was the prince?”

 


	2. The man I love

Dan raced home after that, he didn’t turn around or slow down when he heard the chime of the shop bell, or the call of his name, or his phone buzzing in his pocket. He didn’t want the man he’s never really spoken to have a twisted view on him already. Dan just wanted to be Dan; not the prince, not the king and queens son, not the antisocial royalty, not anything then his personality.

He was heaving by the time he was in the back garden. Dan's hands were on his knees and he wanted to cry and scream. 

Fuck his life, why was he born into royalty? He could’ve been a dog or a fucking goldfish, and it would’ve been better than this.

”Are you okay, prince Howell?”

The brunette straightened immediately and nodded, the foot guard looked at him with his eyebrows taught together. That was an expression he hadn’t seen many times before.

“I’m fine, Nigel, thank you.”

Dan dusted himself and walked passed Nigel and the rest of the guards, they watched him silently and begun to close the gate up. He was locked in again. The prince took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

 ** _Louise_ **[3:45pm]

_Phil is positively FREAKING OUT_

 

 _ **Louise** _[3:45pm]

_I honestly think you’ve killed him, Dan, he keeps asking if you’re really the prince. I had to tell him you were lol_

 

 _ **Louise**_ [3:46pm] 

_He’s asking for your contact but I told him it was too secret and that the queen would behead me, he looks quite scared for me now :p we both know your mum wouldn’t ever hurt me_

 

 _ **Dan**_ [3:48pm]

 _My mum loves you more then she loves me and I’m her own son._  

 

 _ **Louise**_ [3:49pm]

_Nah, she loves you more, but I'm definitely your fathers favourite_

 

 _ **Dan**_ [3:49pm]

_True_

 

Dan smiled, giggling to himself slightly, and waltzed through the back entrance of the palace where he was in a long, tall, open hallway where grand stairs and other hallways led. His mother and father stood there obviously waiting for him, their arms were linked together and their faces resembled the foot guards', though his mothers' face was kind and softer than his dads. 

"Daniel," his father spoke assertively. The brunette flinched and looked up at him directly, into his eyes. They were dark and stormy like his own. "Your mother and I were conversing over our brunch, have you found a suitor yet?" When Dan hit 18, which was a little less than a year now, he would have to get married to his suitor. He guessed it was better than an arranged marriage, but he still didn't like the idea of marrying so young. The prince panicked slightly because he hadn't even given a second thought to his marriage, but he lied anyway to his sweet, sweet parents. 

"I-I have!"

His mother gasped, her eyes lighting up. That was the moment Dan knew he fucked up. He died inside slightly. 

"And who may she be?"

Dan blushed, "U-Uh, _His_ name is Phil..."

HIs parents were now both shocked. "He? When have you been gay? You are gay, yes?" Dan nodded and they continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"I am, and I have been for a while now..." His father sighed and ran a hand over his face, his mother remained still. "Goodness," his father said. "That's a lot, but if you're happy and want to marry him then we will allow it. We will meet him soon." And then his parents left down the long hall, their whispers echoing off the white, gold trimmed walls. He sighed with relief and ran up to his bedroom, there weren't a lot of stairs thankfully, just long hallways that all looked the same. Dan locked himself in his room and pulled out his phone right away, he went over to his bureau and pulled out his skirts that were shoved in one of the many, many drawers. He set his phone on the bed and quickly shed himself of his tight jeans, pulling up his skirt and smoothing it down. Thank god he was practically hairless, his legs were smooth looking and tanned. 

Dan grabbed his phone and potioned himself on the bed sexily. He held his phone at an extremely high angle so everything above his knees was shown. The price bit at his lip provocatively and pulled his best "I'm a twink prince and I like skirts" face. He snapped a few pictures that he deemed good enough and sent them to Louise. 

 

 ** _Dan_** [4:09pm]

_[5 Files Attached] When your parents ask if you find a suitor and you say it's the coffee shop boy ;p_

 

 ** _Louise_** [4:11pm] 

_DANIEL FUCKING JAMES HOWELL I JUST CHOKED YOU ARE ILLEGAL_

 

 ** _Louise_** [4:11pm]

_IM SENDING THESE TO PHIL HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER AFTER YOU LEFT_

**_Dan_** [4:12pm]

_DO NOT!!!! Louise, I will personally execute you and that shit is fucking illegal now_

 

 ** _Louise_** [4:13pm] 

_I sent them_

 

 ** _Dan_** [4:12pm] 

_NO !!_

Dan let out a yell and quickly pressed the call button on her contact, he didn’t care if she was busy (she obviously wasn’t if she was terrorizing him) or anything. He waited while it rang, he was sitting up in his bed now. 

"Hello?"

"LOU, YOU FUCKING DEMON!"

He heard her giggle and he let out another constricted, angry noise. He was sure his face was red now. "What?! I thought you wanted you husband-to-be to see it?"

"NO! All he knows me as is the prince, and he is going the show the media and they're going to call me names!"

It was silent for a few seconds and the blondes' voice came back soft and sincere, "Dan, he wouldn't do that, he's just as big as an idiot as you. Wait! I just remembered he has a youtube channel if you want to see it its AmazingPhil."

Dan pondered it for a few minutes and grabbed his laptop from off his bedside table, he opened it up and logged into youtube on his private account. "He's a youtuber like you?"

The brunette had typed in 'Amazing Phil' into the search bar and sure enough, the ebony haired man showed up. Dan scrolled through some of the thumbnails and they were creative and weird. 

"Yeah! But he does it as his job, I do it just for fun. I haven't uploaded in like... a zillion years"

He was popular... that worried Dan. He chewed anxiously at his bottom lip. 

"He's really popular, Lou... and so cute god fucking why did I run into him!"

Louise laughed, "Maybe it was fate! Check out his videos!"

And then she hung up. Dan shut his phone off with a sigh and started to read the video names; Easter baking, things I regret buying, viewers pick my outfits... wait was that... The brunette squinted at his laptop screen... 'MEETING MY SOULMATE?!'. God fucking damn, Dan leaned back and clicked on it, he was holding his breath, he didn't want to hear that he was dating someone. 

"Hey, guys!" The pale mans' arm raised in a small wave and he grinned, Dan wanted to melt. Or die from cuteness overload. "So you all know how much I love coffee! It's honestly the greatest thing I've ever experienced in my life, and you all know I go to that small coffee shop. It's not Starbucks unfortunately but it's maybe just as good, I hate to admit it but... I only go for my soulmate," Phil gripped at his heart dramatically and romantic music played while some filter showed on the screen, Dan giggled and sunk deeper into his sheets. "Now listen, you guys might not believe in soulmates but I do! And he spilled his coffee on me and paid for the damage, which I didn't want him to do but he did anyways. He was so cute, he was wearing this gigantic, fluffy creme sweater and he had a dimple and his hair was curly and brown and it was so worth burning my nipples for."

He was talking about him. HE WAS TALKING ABOUT HIM! THE PRINCE! DANIEL JAMES HOWELL, THE ROYAL SON!

Dan let out a happy yell and he danced a little. Phil began to talk again. 

"I tweeted about this and you guys said he sounded like an image of the prince? Which I wasn't sure about and there's really not even pictures of Prince Daniel. People say he's as antisocial as me. I hope it's him though, he's quite fit... don't tell the queen I said that... or the king."

Dan remained smiling even as the video ended, he quickly messaged Louise;

 _ **Dan** _[4:27pm]

_He made a bloody video about me I think I'm in love..._

 

 _ **Louise**_ [4:30pm]

_;) I'll give him your contact then_

 

Dan didn't refuse. He was excited and nervous. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Drink

The media and the Howells got along like any other relatively famous person that was nice would to the Internet. They weren’t on social media (except for Dan who had a thick layer of anonymity on some sites). He never was really worried when he’d go out because he never really showed his face on tv, so people weren’t sure of what he looked like. They just were aware there was a prince and that his name was Dan Howell but that was all and that was how it was going to stay until he got married to... someone.

Dan was nervous as he waited for Phils’ message (if it ever would come). He sat with his parents in their private dining area and held his gaze on his phone, his parents watched him curiously whilst still managing to eat their dinner.

”Are you waiting for a message from Louise?” His mothers voice piped up sweetly, posh and poise like a royals’ would be.

Dan looked up at her quickly, “I— no, I’m waiting for a message from um... someone else.” She perked up at that, putting her fork down and folding her hands in her lap, her eyes shined. “And who may that be?”

”Just someone.”

”Is it someone online?” She frowned, but continued. “I thought we told you that you shouldn’t have those accounts, Daniel. It’s dangerous, bad people can get ahold of it and try and make bad of us”

Dan scoffed, “I know, I only have one private account. I don’t put my name out there, I don’t share where I live, I don’t do any private life stuff, I just like pictures. It’s nothing bad, I know the risks and I know what to do, Mum.”

She frowned deeply again but nodded, the queen looked at her husband. 

“Who are you waiting to message? You know I love meeting your friends”

Hospitality was his mother’s strong suit. She loved to care for Dans’ friends as if they were her own son. It was nice and people didn’t go into the palace terrified and with a bad opinion of anything. 

“It’s... Phil? I got his number from Louise”

That wasn’t entirely truthful, but he didn’t think his mother needed to know why he now had his number and the situation where it got brought up. For now, Phil is his suitor that he met.

The queen grinned, practically bouncing up and down in her seat with how excited she was.

”That is so thrilling, Daniel! I’m so proud of you! Should we get a planner to start planning the wedding and getting the samples?!” The brunette choked slightly on his steak and he let out a loud noise that echoed off the walls the walls of the slightly smaller, comfortable room. Thiugh to most it would still be massive. They watched him curiously and confused. 

“No! No, no, no! He doesn’t... I don’t think he likes me that way anyways! We haven’t really... talked yet”

”Oh, Daniel... I’m sorry. I hope it all goes well, I still desire to meet him though”

and that was it; the two got up and Dan watched that after their footsteps the maids came in and swooped in, taking away their plates, and cleaning up the area. Dan cleared his throat and suddenly he didn’t feel hungry anymore, he left as well and grabbed his coat in the closet closest to the back door. It was never too late to explore the town, right?

The brunette slipped back out quietly, running past the guards and out through the bushes that led to the random street. The sun was going down, but Dan knew a good place to go to where regular people went to on nights...

the bar!

That was a brilliant idea! Dan grinned to himself and pulled up google, he typed in ‘nearest bar’ and pulled up the address in google maps. The nearest bar was 5 minutes away. He got lucky.

The brunette started walking down the streets with his hands in his light colored fur bomber jacket. He was in casual clothes; a skirt, a t-shirt, some Mary Janes, and long, frilly socks. He looked cute, if he did say so himself, and thought he’d try wearing skirts around others again. He didn’t care what people thought.

Dan walked confidentially into the bars’ doors, the bouncer the front looking him up and down as he held it open for him. It smelled of alcohol and food.

”Thank you, hun”

The bouncer smirked and nodded once, his eyes lingering on Dans’ long slightly tanned legs and comfortable yet cute look. He found his way over to the bar and sat in the emptiest area so no one would bother him. He didn’t know why he was here really, he wasn’t even legally allowed to drink yet. He wasn’t 18. 

Dan swung his legs off of the stool while he played a game quietly on his phone.

”You’re not old enough to be here,” a voice spoke up. The prince let out a yell and turned around where Phil looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes were trained on his exposed legs and it made Dan feel odd, he tried to pull his skirt down a little lower. “What are you doing here?”

”Are you stalking me?”

Phil took a seat next to Dan without asking and laughed sourly, “No, I’m not stalking you, I come here with some mates. It’s close to where I live and pretty popular as well.”

Dan nodded and looked away from the pale man. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

”Now tell me why you’re here. The old men are eyeing you up like you’re a cooked meal, it’s disgusting and you’re too young to be here”

Dan blushed out of embarrassment, he really didn’t mean to cause a scene or make anyone upset, he just wanted to get out again. “I just wanted to feel pretty,” he mumbled, looking down. “And get out...” Dan felt a pressure on him from his parents. Why did he have to get married so young? He didn’t want to! He wanted to see the world! Meet people! Love people! 

Phils face morphed into one of sympathy, “I’m sorry, I think you’re incredibly pretty; with or without the skirt, but these men are... sometimes men are not good and they do bad things to breautiful people like you. Have you drank anything yet?” The brunette shook his head, “No, can I?”

Phil grinned, the prince was like a child; his big, brown doe eyes stared up at him, pleading. He held out his mojito for Dan and he took it hesitantly, looking into the plastic cup. 

It would be his first drink, if he drank it.

”Did you do anything to it?”

”No, here I’ll drink it first” Phil took the drink back and dipped through the straw. It was cold and refreshing and when he was done drinking it he handed it back to Dan who then mirrored Phils’ actions. He wrapped his lips around the straw, like Phil had, and slipped slowly. The drink was... interesting. He coughed and shoved it back to Phil, who laughed and patted his back harshly. 

“That was nasty!”

”It’s alcohol, Prince, what do you expect”

Dan blushed at his title. He really didn’t like it. It was a degrading term to him. He wanted to just be Dan.

The brunette coughed awkwardly, the taste of the alcohol still in his mouth. “I’m just Dan, please.”

Phils eyebrow rose and he smirked, “Really? I thought with the pictures Louise had sent me you were really going for that prince role. You looked beautiful... really incredible” Dan blushed even more then and he really wished that this hadn’t been brought up, or the pictures were forgotten. He took the drink from Phil again and sipped more rapidly at the straw.

”Thank you, I just think it’s embarassing. Prissy, Gay, posh prince wears skirts.”

Phil grins and leans against the counter, “People can like whatever they want to. I’m just sad you didn’t send it to me first, your future suitor apparently”

God, Dan wanted to _die_. He sipped even quicker on the drink and his eyes darted around the room. Louise really sent him _everything_.

”I-I—sorry! I panicked when my parents asked me if I had found a suitor to marry and I said yes and they asked who and I said you! I’m so sorry I know I shouldn’t have sent that but I didn’t know Louise was going to sent that oh my fucking god I’m going to kill her—!” Phil cut Dan off with a loud laugh and a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Dan! Dan! You’re fine! I think it’s really funny! I’m this loser YouTuber and you’re the fucking prince call _me_ his suitor. I took it as a compliment that I was even in your thoughts for that”

”You made a video about me! I saw it!”

Everything was confusing; the loud music, the dim lights, the drink, Phils face... Dan felt fuzzy and he grinned, leaning into the ebony haired man who looked flustered and embarrassed. Ha, serves him right.

”I don’t even remember what I said but it was probably really stupid and embarrassing.”

Dan grinned, his lips were wrapped tightly around the straw and he suckled the last of the mojito. “You called me many nice things, you should come over, you’re handsome and my mum wants to meet you?”

Phil smirked and wrapped his arm around Dan and they both stood up, the cup was left on the bar counter top and they left through the front. The bouncer watched Dan leave and to him, an outsider, it was the twink going home tipsy with a fuck, but to him it was a cute boy walking him home.

The streets were so much quieter then the loud, smelly bar.

”She does? Is that because I’m still marrying you?”

”No, yes, I don’t know. My parents are confusing and don’t like the thought of a random guy marrying me. You’re not even marrying me, what am I talking about”

Phil nodded and it was silent for a few moments, just the two of them walking back to Buckingham Palace. They were walking towards the front entrance though. 

“You’re quite cute, you know. I don’t mind whatever they think and what you think of me,” he turned his head to look down at Daniel, the brunette was looking at the dark houses around them. “I really want to get to know you.”

”I want to get to know you too.”

Dan and Phil got to the entrance gate and the guards looked at their prince incredulously, he obviously must look odd and smell. He grinned and waved at them and they opened the gate. Phils arm was still tight around him as they walked and rang the doorbell.

The queen stood there, an angry expression on her face.

”Daniel Howell, I have told you time and time again to stop sneaking off... and you smell like alcohol! Who is this young man?!”

Dan grinned and turned towards Phil who shook above him. They were both taller then his mom but he was still scared of her, it was funny.

”It’s Phil! He let me drink some of his drink and he wants to know me more! He’s so nice and cute! He left his friends for me!”

Dan wasn’t drunk, his head was just a little fuzzy and hurt. It was like a headache... but not a headache? He wasn’t sure what was happening to him. His mother sighed and let them both in, the sound of the news playing in the parlor was loud, his father must me watching it and reading. 

“Phil, it is so nice to meet you even if it is in such... not right circumstances. I really hope you don’t thin kif our family differently, we just have such high standards and ethics for our son when it comes to him being the prince, isn’t that right Daniel?”

Dan nodded and bit his cheek so his left dimple showed. Phil nearly gasped, he didn’t know he has dimples! He looked so cute!

”Yes, mum.”

”And you know you’re not supposed to underage drink and go out to such a public place while you’re so vulnerable!”

”Yes mum, but Phil was there. He told me I shouldn’t have been there. He took care of me. Can I go to sleep? I’m fucking zonked”

Phil watched in amusement as the queen mumbled something under her breath while she rubbed a hand over her face and nodded, she let them go past. She thanked Phil and walked back to the parlor. Where the loud news was.

Dan led Phil to his room and he grew nervous. This was not where he thought they’d be this early into... this... whatever this was. He swallowed and let the brunette open his door, he quickly shed himself of his jacket and his shoes and skirt and jumped in his bed, starfishing on it and into the messy, silken sheets. Wow, he looked like he belonged in such luxury.

Phil sat at the ottoman next to his bed. 

“You should sleep over, it’s so late and I want to go to sleep,” he patted the sheets next to him, big brown eyes pleading him. “Here? Please? We can stay up and gossip about boys”

Dan giggled.

”I’d love to but—“

”But what? Do you not like sleepovers with the prince?”

The ebony haired man scratched at the back of his head,” No, I just feel like I fucked up already. I let you drink my mojito, the queen probably hates me— my god, I can’t let the queen hate me! That’s like... horrible for me!”

Dan laughed, “She doesn’t hate you! My mum can’t hate anyone, she’s too nice, no matter how frustrated she gets with me. She’s great, she just doesn’t want me to end up in the media like some Hollywood Star,” The prince posed funnily, his long t-shirt riding up and showing—

Holy fuck.

Phils throat was dry, they were black and Lacey and there was a bow—

Holy _FUCK_.

Phil looked away.

”Do I look like a Hollywood Star to you, Phil?”

Phil looked over and swallowed thickly, nodding. His breathing was getting heavy and his pants felt a little bit tighter. This was so wrong... this was so, so, _so_ wrong.

”I—uh, yes.”

Dan grinned and moved to get under his sheets, he yawned and closed his eyes.

”I’m sleepy, are you sleepy?”

”Yes.”

”Then lay down, it’s okay, I’m not gonna do anything.”

Phil believed him. He trusted him. He just didn’t trust himself. Still, with whatever demon lives in him, he got up and laid next to Dan, taking off his shoes. 

“I have some pajama shorts in my bureau if you want them?”

”N-No it’s okay” 

Dan pulled the string to his lamp and shut it off, the room being in complete darkness as they laid next to eachother. Their breathing was loud and they both were still wide awake.

”Goodnight Phil, please make yourself comfortable. I can sleep on the couch if you want.”

Phil shook his head and looked at Dans back, he moved so he too was under the sheets. It was soft and he instantly sighed quietly in relief.

”Of course I don’t want you to do that, get some sleep, I’ll be here tomorrow.”

He meant it, and Dan nodded, his eyes falling shut and his headache from the drink and the wretched smell of the English bar wearing off along with his consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really rushed and I’m too tired to read it over.


	4. God only knows (what I'd be without you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> media outburst. bad stuff, but also mild sex scene????? hmmmm?????!!!

Phil woke up with a start and sat up, his squinted eyes surveyed the elegant room around him and he sighed with content, remembering the day before and instantly sagging into himself. He looked next to him and saw Dan sprawled out under the silken sheets, one arm tangled around Phil's waist and the other gripping softly at the bedding beneath him.

This was so wrong, the prince was 17 and he was 21. Phil sighed pathetically at himself and moved the sheets off of him, he turned and his feet hit the soft, pink carpeted floors of the bedroom. A moan came from behind the dark-haired man. 

”Phil?” 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

The brunette shook his head and sat up, rubbing at his eyes while he yawned. His cheeks were flushed as Phil continued to watch him with his own rising flush. He was beautiful in the mornings, Phil couldn’t deny that part.

”Are you leaving so soon?”

He didn’t want to, he _really_ didn’t want to. The palace was warm and Dan made him feel even warmer (like the coffee he spilled on himself when they met). Phil looked around for a second, “I—I can if you would like...”

Dan spring up from the bed in alarm and quickly put on his slippers, grey rabbits with perky ears that flopped when he ran over to Phil. He grabbed onto the older man, eyes big and brown, almost pleadingly so.

”Stay! For breakfast, I mean. Please?”

His gaze darted around his smooth face and he grinned slightly, “I will, lead the way”

Dan let out a breath of relief and they begun to walk down the hallways and steps of the palace to where Phil presumed was where they ate. 

He couldn’t get the image of the lacy underwear out of his head; of Dans’ milky thighs and red face, of his stupid, long t-shirt and oh my god he still hasn’t put shorts on. Phil could feel his face getting hot and he turned his head to look at the wall away from Dan. Technically the prince was legal, the age of consent in England was 16... but it still raised a bad taste in Phils’ mouth, even the way that the brunette held him made him want to shudder.

He liked it though.

”I don’t know what will be for breakfast today and who cooked it, but I think you’ll enjoy it very much”

The room was smaller than Phil expected, a little larger than Dan's bedroom but smaller then the public dining hall he had seen on the way in from last night. The king and queen sat, dressed and posh, turned towards the other adult in the seats next to each other.

They both turned their heads when they heard the pattering of feet into the open door, and they grinned though obviously confused at the tall male that Dan hung himself off of, the brunette had a tired grin on his face

“Good morning mum and dad” Dan spoke at the same time Phil had said, “Good morning, your highnesses” and he bowed while Dan laughed loudly at him. The king and queen laughed at him too.

”Nonsense! There’s no need to be formal like that with us! Come on over, breakfast will be out shortly”

They both nodded and sat next to each other across from the other two, pulling out their phones to show memes. Dan liked the memes that made fun of him and his family, Phil thought they were... odd, but looked at them with the brunette anyways.

Everything was going fine until Phil logged onto his Twitter to show Dan what the app was like (and maybe some dog videos), and of course his app was in the search bar where the news was front and center, he stopped to read it, freezing immediately; it was a picture of him and Dan with the title ‘The Prince of England caught getting handsy and close with someone’. He was staring at his screen for a few minutes too long, “What is it?” Dan questioned. curiously. He looked over Phil's shoulder and let out a sad ‘oh’.

It was his face in media news with Phil. This shouldn't have happened. They shouldn’t have gone through the front gate.

His parents watched them with worried eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have gone out again yesterday! I can’t believe I'm so stupid to do that to you”

”To me? What about you? You had such... amazing anonymity online and in real life and I... I was the stupid one I brought you there not even thinking about the risk”

The kings' hands hit loudly on the table in frustration and the two boys jumped, startled. They looked up. “What is going on?”

The ebony haired man turned his phone around, the king and queen read it and sat back startled. They knew this would happen eventually. They scrolled through the different pictures; one of their son and his suitor at the gates, a closeup of Dan waving at the foot guards, a full body of Dan in the skirt, and another one of them walking up to the gate with Phils’ arm tight around him. The tweets that they had featured ranged from "Good for him, it's their business and he can shag whoever he wants" to "I can't believe Amazing Phil and the prince of England are fucking".

”You... Daniel...”

They were not happy. The queens' eyebrows were pulled together and the king had a large frown on his face. Phil hadn’t even thought about his _own_ fans and that they’d see and question him (and potentially say stuff about Dan and his family, which he didn't want).

The prince held his head in shame, whispering a soft “I’m sorry” before scrambling to get up and running off from the private dining hall. His parents got up in surprise and called after him, Phil got up as well and chased after Dan worried. This was all his fault and he needed to fix it.

* * *

Dan was on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and he sighed heavily. Phil stood in the doorway and watched him for a little, a frown on his own face, “Dan? I’m sorry”

The brunette turned his head around and shook it with a sigh, “You did nothing wrong at all, Phil. I just— I don’t know, I’m scared and worried. I like how things are between me and the media, I don’t want to not have any privacy anymore." The older male moved from the doorway and sat next to the prince, holding him in his arm as they sat there in the tension. "The media can be bad but not all of it is Dan, I'm a youtuber and I have to deal with millions of people but they never invade my privacy, no matter how much they want to try, people _can_ be respectful and everything will be all okay, my fans would love you"

The brunette looked up from where his head rested in Phils' armpit, his eyes were wide with hope. "Really?" a little amount of the weight lifted off his shoulders and Phil laughed nodding, "Of course, my prince, would I lie to you?"

Dan watched him from beneath his eyelashes as a flush began to make its way up from his neck onto his cheeks and ears, he looked away for a moment before deciding to take the leap. Phils' lips looked so nice. Louise would be so proud. Dans' smaller hands gripped onto Phil's shirt and their lips brushed against each other softly before they finally molded together. Phil let out a startled noise and stayed unmoving until the warmness and wetness of dan were pleasant and he closed his eyes, kissing the prince back with just as much force, Yet, the kiss was still soft and enjoyable. 

They didn't fight for dominance as Phil's tongue entered Dan's mouth, or when the brunette's hands found themselves in Phil's hair, pulling, or when Phil flipped Dan so that his back was flush against the satin sheets. They pulled away and the older male attacked Dans neck with wet, open mouthed kisses that made the out of breath brunette let out raspy, harmonic moans. It made Phil grin with satisfaction.

"F-fuck, Phil, so good"

He whines like a girl, Phil concluded. Dan writhed beneath him, not even complaining while he was getting marked up like some useless toys of sorts. It was extremely satisfying. 

"You like that?" Phil had asked in his ear deeply, the brunette moaned in response. "What would the news think about the precious prince under some man? Do you think they'd want to see you looking so _delicious_ while you get ravished, Dan?"

Dan let out a shriek of "Yes! _God_!"

Phil chuckled darkly and sat up, his hands sitting on Dans' thighs and making their way up his body. His fingertips passed the dark lace, passed his naval, and rested above his ribs where his nipples were hard and so, _so_ pink. The brunette made breathy, high pitched noises beneath him and Phil drank it up as he played with the teens' nipples, tweaking them and taking them in his mouth-

"Daniel? Your father and I would love to talk to you, is your suitor in here?"

 _Fuck_. 

Dan and Phil jumped apart right when the door opened and Dan scrambled to pull his shirt back down and tried to not let the wet stain on his shirt show too much. They both looked suspicious and both knew it; the prince's neck was wet and had light, forming bruises on it, and his lips were puffy and pinker than normal. The queen smiled and squinted her eyes as she clung to her husband. She wasn't dumb. 

"It seems as though we've interrupted something... so we'll make this short" The king nodded and cleared his throat, looking away from his son and his... friend? Suitor. "We've issued a statement about Phil being your suitor, the news has died down a bit and people are happy for you. We told the media and everyone to remain to respect you and your anonymity. Everything should be fine, but we'd like for you two to come back down for breakfast."

Dan scrambled to get up and so did Phil, both of their cheeks were redder than ever.  

"Yes, mum!"

"Yes, Mrs.Howell!"

Satisfied, the two royals left the room and closed the door. Phil turned to Dan with a large smile, their hands joined together. 

"Can we continue that later?" Dan asked. "I love what you did but I'm super hungry and want to spend the rest of your time before you have to go." Phil nodded, "Of course, my prince."

Dan hummed and they began to leave the room hand in hand, "I prefer Princess..." Dan let out with a grin. _God_ , he was going to be the death of Phil.

 

 _ **Phil Lester** @amazingphil_ \- Mar 21

Yes, I'm the prince's suitor... surprise? Please don't be mean about Dan ^-^

He's precious and is prettier when he's smiling so send love! And memes!

 

 _ **Phil Lester** @amazingphil_ \- Mar 21

No, Dan doesn't have any social media and he doesn't think he'll get it

anytime soon. New vid on the way!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Took one fucking look at your face, now I want to know how you taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. Pure fucking filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself a little more and more every time I do the messaging bits. I have to switch from my phone to my laptop to italicize it all and i hate it

It’s “You like that?”

Dan let out the smallest of whines as Phil marked up his neck, yet again. They ran back upstairs after breakfast with Dans’ parents and continued with what they had been interrupted for. Daniel was hot; pure fire coiled at the cotton of his stomach and he trusted up into the fabric of Phils’ thigh that was wedged between his own. His hands gripped at the white cotton of Phil’s shirt.

”Y-Yuh—Yeah, Phil, _Mn_ ”

They were alone and they knew they weren’t going to be bothered this time for sure. Phil’s shirt was off in an instant and the expanse of his pale skin was warm against Dans’ stomach where his own shirt was raised to show his black lace panties and semi-hard cock. He drank the attention in like it was lemonade on a scorching hot day. 

Phil’s kisses got lower, to the prince’s waistband and all he could think was ‘wow, I can’t believe I’m in bed with the prince.... the media would have a heart attack.’

“Please more, please, please, want you” Dan begged messily into the air. His breaths were short and whiny.

“Do you deserve it?”

”Yes! I do! Please, sir!”

The name sent dirty shivers down the base of the dark-haired mans’ back and he let out a groan of pleasure, ushering quickly to get the distracting lace off of his milky, delicious, long legs.

Phil was gone for him.

He stood up and took his jeans and boxers off, throwing them somewhere in the massive room and climbing back on the brunette beneath him. His caramel eyes were dark with lust. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil kisses his lips once. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He kissed him again.

Phil’s hands roamed Dan’s body slowly and teasingly before he uncapped the small bottle of lube they had searched for beforehand. Dan watched him through lidded eyes and his bottom lip caught hard between his teeth, sliding anxiously slow between his grip.

Lubing up his fingers, Phil held onto Dans’ waist with one hand while the other played with his hole, slicking it up with one finger and then pushing in with the other.

”Oh—“ Dan squeaked out, his eyes squeezed shut. “Hurts, sir”

Phil shushed him and nodded, moving slower then he had. 

“I’m sorry, princess, I know it hurts, but listen to me, okay?” Dan nodded and jolted at the pain from Phil’s finger. It felt weird. Like a finger... going through his asshole. “I understand it’s your first time but it’s gonna hurt more since you’re tensing. Can you intense for me, honey?”

Dan nodded and relaxed as best as he could. It hurt a little more and remained uncomfortable until it didn’t. The finger going through his asshole felt pleasurable; Phil’s finger was hitting something that made him moan loudly and buck his hips into the air. 

”My god, oh my god, please touch me”

Phil snickered lightly and pressed in another finger slowly, enjoying the way the prince reacted.

”P-Please fuck me! Are you gonna fuck me?”

Phil nodded and pulled his fingers away, “I was trying to prep you. I’m not the smallest.”

Dan nodded and watched the older man stroke himself slowly, groaning lightly in relief. It felt so good, but he knew Dan would feel better.

He lined himself up with the brunette, “It’s going to hurt, I want you to tell me when to move, okay?” and when he nodded, the head of his cock entered Dan, and then it was the slightest bit of his shaft, and then the prince was flesh to flesh with Phil. Balls to ass.

Dan thrust into the air and moaned out, “Fuck! Move! Feels so good! So full!”

With a slight growl, Phil grabbed Dans’ hips and slammed into them, reveling in the way the brunette cried out. Dans’ eyes were glazed over, and his chest was trying to take in the breath that was stolen from him. 

“Such a pretty little slut,” his voice was low and dangerous in Dan’s war. His breath was hot against his already sensitive neck. 

”Hn, yes please, sir!”

”You look so delicious, yet you moan like a whore. Is that what you are? A _whore_?”

The names made Dan shiver in delight. It felt so dirty— being turned on by degrading names. He whined and nodded, lulling his head forward to capture Phil’s lips in his own as he pounded relentlessly into the virgin-no-more. 

Their tongues collided messily, moans and panting running between them.

”I’m your whore!”

Phil grinned and pulled out, only to slam back in. He did that a free times more, enjoying the way Dan's eyes would go cross-eyed and he’d let out the highest pitch sounds he’d heard. He did that until he felt the cooling in his stomach.

”All mine.”

Dan spurted cum on his stomach with a long cry of Phil’s name while the ebony haired mans’ thrusts came to a slow. His balls tightened with every spurt of cum he shot into the young brunette, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

”Mm,” The brunette moaned, a blissed out smile on his face. He pulled Phil down for a kiss and wrapped his leg around him. “Even though I was practically a beached fish during that, it was amazing.” Phil laughed and placed light kisses along the prince's collarbone. “You were perfect, shut up.”

Dan blushed and cuddled into Phil, “I hope my parents or any workers didn’t hear.”

Phil chuckled and the prince smiled into his vibrating chest. “Why not? You don’t want them to hear how much of a slut you are for you, _sir_?”

“Wha—? No?! Stop! T-That was a one-time thing!” They both laughed, and were well aware it was a joke even if it did scare Phil for a second. “Was it?” The older male had asked, eyes casting down to look at the brunette. Dans’ eyes were closed but a ghost of a smile lingered on his lips. 

“Of course it was.”

His breathing slowed down eventually and Phil, with a bated breath and a heavy heart, slipped away. 

* * *

 His hands squeezed not the soft, pale flesh of Phil but the white, silky sheets of his bed. He got deja vu from this morning and immediately frowned, looking around. Everything that involved Phil was gone.

It really was a one-time thing then.

Dan bit his lip and threatened the tears that gathered in his eyes to fall. He slumped back onto his bed and grabbed his phone. 12:34pm.

So he hadn’t slept for too long then. Thankfully. A message was on his home screen. 

 

  ** _Louise_** [10:56am]

_You little freak! I saw the news! You getting down and dirty with Phil ;)_

 

Dan snickered slightly. He _wished_ that was the case. The prince quickly typed a reply.

 _ **Dan**_ [12:36pm] 

 _I WISH!! Lmao. He screwed and left. Too bad I’m sad and actually caught feelings :/ my own fault_ ig

 

 _ **Louise** _[12:36pm]

_WHAT?!!?!?!?! IM GONNA KILL HIM!!!_

 

 _ **Louise** _[12:37pm]

_I really thought he wasn’t like that :( I’m really sorry Dan_

 

 _ **Dan**_ [12:37pm] 

its _fine. I have to go, ttyl?_

 

 ** _Louise_** [12:39pm]

_Always. I’m always here if you need to talk. Love you <3_

 

Louise was always the sweetest person. Dan knew her and him would be good friends the day he first found that secluded coffee shop near the palace. She was beautiful and kind and instantly chatted up with Dan. They clicked.

She wouldn’t hurt a fly but her motherly vibe was threatening and terrifying enough that you wouldn’t want to fuck with anything or anyone. Maybe Phil hasn’t been in her life that long enough to know that.

Dan got up from his bed slowly, only to sigh when his phone buzzed multiple times.

 

 ** _Unknown Number_   **[12:42pm]

_Why in the world is Louise angrily spamming me?_

 

 ** _Phil_   **[12:42pm]

_She is extremely angry and I’m very confused_

 

 ** _Phil_**   [12:43pm] 

_Why are you sad? She said I made you sad_

 

 _ **Dan** _[12:45pm]

_hello_

 

 _ **Phil**_ [12:45pm]

_Is it because I left after we had sex?_

 

Dan winced and he suddenly felt sick. It was like reality all came back to him and he had realized what he had done. He hated himself for it because Phil obviously regretted it and he didn’t— he _enjoyed_ it. A lot.

 

 ** _Dan_** [12:46pm]

_Don’t worry about it_

 

 ** _Phil_** [12:47pm]

_It is._

 

 ** _Phil_ **[12:47pm]

_I hope you don’t think I regretted it. I really didn’t want to leave_

_**Dan**_ [12:49pm]

Then why did you? 

 

 _ **Phil** _[12:50pm]

_I don’t know..._

 

 _ **Phil**_ [12:50pm]

_Don't get me wrong. I really enjoyed my time with you, I did. I just thought I should leave._

 

 _ **Phil**_ [12:51pm]

_Which sounds so stupid and like the crapiest excuse now oh jeez I'm so sorry Dan._

 

 _ **Dan**_ [12:51pm] 

 _Did the "_ one-time _thing" thing mess with you? it was a joke :(_

 

 _ **Phil**_ [12:52pm]

_No! Of course not! I'm used to your sardonic humor by now. I just hope you can forgive my stupid ways_

 

 _ **Dan**_ [12:53pm] 

_You don't regret it?_

 

 _ **Phil**_ [12:54pm] 

_No, I want to experience that all the time with you_

 

 _ **Dan**_ [12:54pm]

_You do?????_

 

 _ **Phil**_ [12:56pm]

_Yes... I AM your sir after all ;)_

 

 _ **Dan**_ [12:56pm]

_Die_

 

[ _Incoming call from Phil_ ]

 

Dan grinned and bounced happily in his spot. He was dressed by now, a large grin on his face as he made his way to his favorite coffee shop where he first met his now two favorite people. He wore his skirt proudly and went through the back; past the skinny, noisy London streets, past a dog, all the while talking to Phil. 

The bell shop chimed merrily above him and Louise's head shot up. She grinned almost immediately. 

"Daniel! Who're you chatting with?" he bit his lip and sat on the bar next to her work station, she begun to work on his caramel macchiato. "Phil," he chirped. She glanced at him oddly but grinned for him nonetheless. "He might come over later."

"Oo! good luck, don't get too frisky."

The brunette repeated what Louise had said to Phil and it was silent for a few seconds before he was laughing rather loudly, his cheeks pink. 

"Phil, I can't repeat that to her! She'll have a heart attack!" the brunette seemed to scold Phil playfully. Louise watched her friend with amusement, leaning over, his honey eyes following her. 

"Yeah... I will don't worry. See you later? Yeah," Dans' voice became breathy and it was almost like he was whining like a young child. That was... _new_. She knew Dan had his child-like tendencies, but that was different. Louise straightened. "I'll miss you. Yeah? Bye, Phil."

He set the phone down and took a sip from the coffee, letting out a huff of satisfaction through his nose. 

"So, you two made up I guess?" Dan blushed and nodded. "Yeah, he explained everything and I realized I was just a bit too sensitive. Probably because it was my first time," Dan glanced at his phone, which had lit up, and cursed under his breath. He quickly got up and scrambled for the device. "I have to go, Lou! Phil is coming by soon and I'm getting quite hungry. Talk later?"

Confused, Louise nodded and watched him scramble off of the small cafe seat. "Yeah..." she breathed out.

Wait. First time? 

The blondes' eyes shot to the prince and watched as he limped out through the door, waving to someone who called his name. 

LIMPING?! 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NOTES HAVE BEEN FUCKING UP IM SORRY I STILL BARELY KNOW HOW TO USE THIS SITE. Also thank you Grammarly for helping me edit these shitty things lmao


	6. courtship and the steps we’ve passed

Phil was warm.

He was pale as all hell and had eyes the color of ice,  so when Dan first saw him he thought no one like him could be warm. But he was so beautifully warm and comfortable that when they cuddled it was as if he had his own personal heating blanket.

 Maybe he was a heating blanket... in human skin.

”Like that one movie?” Phil’s gruff voice spoke out softly. Dan jumped out of fright  and looked up at the older male who was already looking down at him, humor dancing around in his eyes.  The prince blushed out of embarrassment.

”I— what?”

”You said it out loud, princess”

”Oh.” Dan blushed again but was quickly pulled into Phil’s body on his bed, the sheets shifting along with him. He smiled softly and his his face in Phil’s chest.

”So, am I really a heated blanket?” Dan groaned. “I didn’t mean to say it out loud!”

”But you did.”

”But I didn’t mean to!” The prince was pouting and did his best to imitate puppy dog eyes. Phil only scoffed and shoved him playfully at his attempt although it _was_ adorable.

”You still said it, now answer it”. Dan rolled his eyes, “You are, happy?”

”Mhm.” The older male kissed Dan softly, twisting his body in a weird way so that they could fit into each other comfortably. The kiss was soft but long and might have involved tongue and a few wandering hands, but neither would admit that.

* * *

 

”I’m worried for him,” the queen voiced, her eyes glancing nervously around her husband. He cranes his head towards her and rose an eyebrow. She went on softly. “They’re always together and they seem happy but... his birthday is so soon and they’re not married yet. I would hate to break them apart and force Dan to marry someone.”

The king sighed and paused the tv, turning his body towards her. Her old, delicate features were pulled in worry; her stress lines prominent even beneath the makeup. 

“When they’re ready, they will be ready. You heard Daniel, Phil is his suitor and they are getting married. They probably just need some time and all parties would be effected if you keep pushing marriage. He is our son and the family norms can step aside for him ‘cause we love him.”

The queen nodded and sighed, leaning against her arm. Her husband always knew just what to say to help her calm down. 

“I know, James, it’s just that... they’ve already surpassed multiple courtships steps and the only ones left are intimacy, proposal, and marriage.” James looked at her with the sort of look that said ‘are you serious’ and she deflated. She just wanted her son to be happy, and sure some family traditions are weighing down on her lately. Can you blame her? “I think you should stop worrying about them and come over here, I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was boring, sorry.


End file.
